


best part

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Kyungsoo's tired, but it's nothing Baekhyun couldn't fix.





	best part

**Author's Note:**

> this is just 3k worth of dialogue i'm sorry

Baekhyun has had a long day.

Today wasn’t that difficult (he’s had worse luck with insane clients and tighter deadlines) but consecutive meetings pencil-booked right after the other and crammed in a single day took so much energy out of him. People might think he’s a people-person, but even he has his own socializing quota, and to be frank, he thinks he’s had more than his fill for the day.

He’s tired. By the time the clock ticks eight pm, Baekhyun all but drags himself to his car, exhaustion seeping into every limb and bone in his body. All he wants to do is to be back in the safety and comfort of his bed. Why can’t he just teleport back to his house? Why can’t someone else drive him home?

Glancing at the rearview mirror, Baekhyun sighs. His under eye bags are becoming more prominent, puffier and redder than he remembers them to be. He pinches his own cheeks. These long days at work are starting to become more frequent, and it’s starting to take a toll on him but at the end of the day, it’s nothing that a warm shower and a good night’s sleep can’t fix.

Baekhyun starts driving, the lull of the night traffic outside the only thing accompanying him on his journey. Rubbing his eyes, he dials a number and puts his phone on speaker.

“Hello, are you already home?”

 

\---

 

The lights are already turned on when Baekhyun gets home. He smiles as he toes off his shoes next to the familiar set of Oxfords in the entryway, but the smile quickly transforms into a frown when he realizes he hasn’t brought home anything for dinner. It’s late and he’s not in the mood to have anything tonight. He could simply ring up the restaurant in the adjacent street for food delivery in case he gets hungry, but.

“Kyungsoo, have you already eaten?”

No one answers. Baekhyun lets himself inside the living room and sees Kyungsoo sitting on the couch, head resting against the armrest, his face cushioned by a pillow. His mouth hangs slightly open, his fringe falls over his forehead. Judging from the way he’s still dressed in his corporate suit, he probably fell asleep right after he arrived.

Baekhyun grabs a blanket from their bedroom and places it over Kyungsoo’s sleeping form. He lingers a little; he feels a little warm just staring at how peaceful Kyungsoo looks. He cards his fingers through the fringe covering Kyungsoo’s forehead, notices Kyungsoo’s hair is now getting long. Knowing him, Kyungsoo will probably ask Baekhyun to accompany him to an appointment in the barber shop soon, and Baekhyun smiles at the thought.

He could honestly spend the rest of the night watching Kyungsoo sleep. He could count his long lashes, caress his cheeks, admire all the immaculate planes on his boyfriend’s handsome face. But Baekhyun thinks that might be creepy, even for them, so he gathers himself and heads to the bathroom before he could become too comfortable and fall asleep too.

“I’ll be back,” Baekhyun says over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo just snores softly.

Baekhyun steps out of the shower an hour later, feeling pampered and relaxed. He goes for one of his oversized, worn-down white t-shirts at first, but sees Kyungsoo’s green sweater in the same closet, and slips that on instead. It’s snug on his broader frame, but the material is soft on his skin, and it smells like Kyungsoo.

Feeling a little hungry, Baekhyun heads to the kitchen and scours the fridge for something to eat. There’s still the leftover pasta from the dinner Kyungsoo made the other day, and Baekhyun thinks he could just reheat that instead.

He’s grabbing utensils from the cupboard when he feels arms hug him from behind, followed by a chin resting on his shoulder.

“Tired?” Baekhyun asks.

“Mm.”

“Have you eaten?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, nuzzles the fabric of Baekhyun’s — his own shirt.

“Do you want anything for dinner?”

“Mm.” Kyungsoo says, then corrects himself, “No. Just you.” He clasps his hands tighter around Baekhyun’s middle.

“Just me?” Baekhyun laughs. He takes Kyungsoo’s hand and interlaces their fingers. “But you can’t eat me. Well, actually you _could_  but I haven’t cleaned myself there yet and it’s late. Plus, you can’t get full from that.”

Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Was it a tough day at work?”

Kyungsoo nods against Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun peels Kyungsoo’s arms off him. He turns around to inspect his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo looks sullen, the dark circles under his eyes now more evident, and he looks every bit of exhausted even if he’s just woken up from a nap.

“Hey,” Baekhyun runs a thumb over the back of Kyungsoo’s hand, “It’s not just a ‘tough day’ at work, is it?”

Kyungsoo smiles, or at least he tries to. Baekhyun is not convinced. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fooling anyone, especially _me_.” Baekhyun says. “Sit on the couch. Let’s talk.”

Kyungsoo does as he’s told. Baekhyun can tell he’s weary from the way he moves. His shoulders are hunched lower and his eyes are downcast. Baekhyun feels like a school counselor about to give a reprimanding talk to a child as he watches Kyungsoo sit still with his hands resting idly on his lap, waiting for him. But it’s exactly because they’re not children anymore, thus the need for this talk.

Kyungsoo is honest to a fault, Baekhyun knows this much. His boyfriend is the straightforward type; he’s used to saying whatever it is he’s thinking at the moment, and often enough, his judgment is right. Over the course of their relationship, they rarely had communication issues because they know how to talk it out. If Kyungsoo sees anything he doesn’t like, he’s quick to tell it to Baekhyun right away, no frills, no fuss, no cover-ups.

But Kyungsoo has his off days too, and it’s on days like this where he retreats into his shell, building walls that are hard to crack, settling for vague words and curt responses rather than answer straight to the point. It’s his defense mechanism, Baekhyun has learned, when something’s made him upset and he thinks keeping it to himself is the way to go because he doesn’t want to burden anyone else with his own problems.

Too bad for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s got the whole nine yards on him.

Grabbing two cans of beer from the fridge, Baekhyun pads into the living room and throws one to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo catches it perfectly.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, bewildered. “Why are we including alcohol in this conversation?”

Baekhyun opens his can and takes a sip, then he opens Kyungsoo’s can too. “You’re more honest when you have alcohol in your system, so beer it is.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t contest this. Taking a gulp from his own beer, he just sits still, eyebrows knit together.

Baekhyun joins Kyungsoo on the couch. He slings an arm around his narrow shoulders and massages his taut muscles, hoping to help him relax. “What happened?”

Kyungsoo looks at him, his face crestfallen.

Baekhyun pauses, a realization hitting him. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“What?”

Sitting upright, he squeezes Kyungsoo’s arm. “If you’re planning to break up with me, I’ll have you know now, I’m not doing it,” He says firmly.

“Wait, what?” Kyungsoo asks again. “I’m not breaking up with you. Don’t be silly.”

Baekhyun sighs in relief. He squirms on his seat, and Kyungsoo places a placating hand on his thigh, before squeezing it tight.

“Sorry. Take two," Baekhyun announces, "Tell me what happened.”

Kyungsoo sighs and takes another swig from his beer. Then, he says under his breath, “What do you do when things just seem hopeless?”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You know,” Kyungsoo scratches his forehead, “When you think you’ve done everything you can in your position, and it still wasn’t enough. People wouldn’t listen, and the things you fear the most happens.”

Baekhyun sits upright and rubs Kyungsoo’s arms. He roughly recalls Kyungsoo mentioning something about a management issue in his workplace last week, but he’s not sure.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is this about work?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Sohyun is leaving.”

The name rings a bell. Kyungsoo once talked about taking in a new employee six years his junior under his wing a few months ago.  

“Sohyun, you mean the kid?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo confirms. “She filed her resignation letter today.”

“Did you sign it?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, then drinks again. “HR did. I wasn’t in the position to.”

“Did she tell you first about it, though?”

“She did,” Kyungsoo replies, “And I even talked her through a counter offer. I talked to the higher-ups in the management, told them about the problem, and they ignored me. And now, that’s another person off my team.”

Kyungsoo draws circles on the condensation of his can. “I’ve seen it coming,” He adds. “I knew she was already struggling with personal problems at home, and I really didn’t want work to add to that pile, but they —” He gestures vaguely, “They don’t know how to value their people. They didn’t see her worth, and she deserves more.”

Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo on the cheek. Surprised, Kyungsoo turns to him with wide eyes.

“What was that for?”

Baekhyun tries to stifle a grin. “A random kiss.”

Kyungsoo’s not amused. “I’m having a serious conversation here,” he deadpans.

“That was a serious kiss, then. I can’t kiss you now?” Baekhyun sulks.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Scooting closer, Baekhyun slides a palm on Kyungsoo’s arms and nuzzles his shoulder. He claims victory when he sees Kyungsoo’s lips tug downwards, the sign that he’s fighting back a smile.

“I’m just proud of you,” He explains.

“For what? I didn’t do anything for her.”

“You did, though,” Baekhyun reassures him. “You fought for what you believed in.”

“You think so?” Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun nods. “In the end, it wasn’t enough.”

Kyungsoo rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun slots their hands. Kyungsoo’s hand is smaller and stubbier compared to his long, slender one but their fingers fit like a puzzle.

Baekhyun runs a thumb over the back of Kyungsoo’s hand, over the tiny scars, over each protruding vein, over the little details that complete him as a whole.

“You did what you could, and I think that’s what’s important. You’re not superhuman. You can’t expect yourself to have all the solutions in the world,” he says.

Baekhyun knows it’s not his place to give such advice. Kyungsoo is a workaholic and a perfectionist — a combination that could be dangerous depending on the situation — but it’s not like he’s any different. He has this terrible habit of overexerting himself too just to get what he wants, what he believes is right, because he’s both stubborn and hardworking like that.

But that’s what they’re here for:  to keep each other in check. It wouldn’t hurt to remind each other to stop pushing too hard from time to time.

“Sometimes, things don’t go the way you want them to even if you feel like you’ve already maxed out your resources,” Baekhyun adds, “And that’s fine. It may be frustrating, but it’s fine.”

Kyungsoo finishes the rest of his drink. “I know.”

Baekhyun clinks his can against Kyungsoo’s now empty one and takes a gulp of his own. Beer still tastes bitter on his tongue, but it’s more bearable now. Maybe his taste buds have matured as well over the years.

“You know what my grandma used to say to me?” He asks.

Kyungsoo tilts his head and glances up at him from under his lashes, eyes perfectly round.

Smiling, Baekhyun lifts their clasped hands and places it against his chest, right where his heart is supposed to be.

“For me to find the strength to accept the things that I can’t change.” Reaching over, he pats Kyungsoo’s head and caresses his face. “ I wish for you to do the same too.”

Kyungsoo smiles, tired yet fond. “I’ll come around.”

“I know you will. You always do,” Baekhyun pinches his cheek. “So don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

Kyungsoo scrunches his face, but he doesn’t swat Baekhyun’s hand away, and only grabs his wrist to make him still.

“I loved that kid. I just wanted the best for her.” Kyungsoo sits up straight, his eyebrows knitting into a tight line again. “It’s just sad that she couldn’t achieve her growth under my care, or under that company. Our mentorship was short-lived.”

Baekhyun nods in understanding. He knows how dedicated Kyungsoo is to his work so this mentorship meant a lot to him, as it served as a turning point in his career. His boyfriend is naturally good at taking care of people while sharing his expertise.

Kyungsoo always bears good intentions. But even good intentions aren’t enough to make people stay sometimes.

“Sorry, I’m usually stronger like this,” Kyungsoo says, scratching his ear. “I repeatedly tell myself I won’t get attached to people at work, but it’s hard not to. It’s just as bad as when Kwangsoo-hyung left.”

Baekhyun squeezes his hand, their fingers still intertwined. “You’ve always been strong. It’s okay to be sad, it’s normal. It doesn’t make you any less strong as a person.”

Kyungsoo squeezes him back. “Thanks.”

Baekhyun draws a deep intake of breath, recalling another thing his grandma used to tell him all the time. “Some people aren’t meant to stay in our lives for long, but I believe they come with a purpose. To teach us a lesson about work or about ourselves, I don’t know. But they do. And I believe that whatever lesson you’ve taught Sohyun, she’ll bring it with her wherever she goes too."

Kyungsoo laughs and shakes his head, humbled and soft. It’s a habit he does when he gets complimented in the slightest. Despite this knowledge, Baekhyun asks, “Why are you laughing? Is it not true?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose. “I just feel..” He breaks off, then looks at Baekhyun, _really_ looks at him for the first time that night. “..so lucky to have you.”

He lifts Baekhyun’s hand, presses a kiss on the knuckle, and Baekhyun feels a fuzzy tingle travel up his spine. “You always know the right thing to say.”

Baekhyun simply shrugs, smiling wide. “I’ve aged well.”

“Yeah, I could see that. I have eyes, Mr. Handsome.” Kyungsoo teases.

“Says you.”

He retorts.

Baekhyun runs his fingers through the small hairs on Kyungsoo's nape. "Feel better?"

Kyungsoo lets out a small smile. "Yeah. Thank you."

“Hey, Baek,” Kyungsoo says, “We’re not just a lesson in each other’s lives, are we?”

It takes Baekhyun a moment to process what Kyungsoo’s just said, and when it does, he can’t help but pout. “Of course not. I’m here to stay and I mean it.” He looks at Kyungsoo in the eye. “I’m serious about not letting you break up with me. What about you?”

Kyungsoo meets his gaze. “I’m serious about this too. You’re the best thing that _ever_ happened to me. I want to make this last as long as I could.”

Baekhyun smiles, pleased with the answer he got. He could easily picture himself growing old with Kyungsoo, not just because he doesn’t have anyone else, but because he’s quite excited of what else is there to come, of the many things they are yet to experience. It’s a thought that has lingered at the back of his mind since they started dating, which eventually became a goal when they moved in together.

He’s irrevocably in love with him. But as much as he is a romantic, he’s also a realist, and he knows life is not set in stone.

Leaning back on the couch, Baekhyun lifts their hands and stares at it from below, their fingers blocking the light on the ceiling from his view.

“But if the day comes where we have to —,” Baekhyun chokes out, “— part ways, I hope we won’t regret anything. I hope the good memories will surpass the bad. Because whatever happens, those times I spent with you, they would always be the happiest days of my life. And I don’t think anything could change that.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes. A moment later, he sees Kyungsoo staring openly at his face, eyes glinting.

“What?” Baekhyun asks.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says, smiling brightly, face almost reverent.

Baekhyun blinks. Suddenly, all his vocabulary fails him, and he’s overwhelmed like someone’s just knocked the wind out of him. Unfortunately for him, that someone also happens to be the love of his life.

Too shellshocked to do anything, Baekhyun punches his boyfriend on the arm. Kyungsoo just laughs, so Baekhyun takes that opportunity to bury his head against Kyungsoo’s chest, making garbled noises when Kyungsoo puts an arm around his waist.

“I don’t ever want to hypothetically talk about breaking up again,” Baekhyun whines, words muffled against the fabric of Kyungsoo’s dress shirt, “It’s too sad.”

Kyungsoo cups his head, bringing their faces closer until they’re level. He’s still grinning widely, amusement unmistakable on his face.

“Sorry,” He apologizes, but he doesn’t sound remorseful, so Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo seems to find this funny for he mimics him, jutting his lower lip into a pout before he kisses him.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to complain (“ _Stop taking me by surprise, it’s not good for my heart”)_ but Kyungsoo kisses him again, longer and promising, and the rest of the words die down on his tongue.

“I have the best boyfriend in the world,” Kyungsoo whispers against his mouth, and Baekhyun can’t help but giggle. “God outdid himself when he created you.”

“Whoa..speak for yourself," Baekhyun leans back. "Then, what do you think God did when he created _you_?”

Kyungsoo pretends to think about it. “He probably thought he outdid himself twice when he created someone to love you because he thought he could rest, but I’m actually the one who’s lucky here. I don’t think I’m capable of not loving you.”

Baekhyun laughs.

He throws himself into Kyungsoo for another kiss, one of the many that are yet to come, in the near future, in the years they don’t know yet.

Life may not hold any guarantees for them but if there’s anything Baekhyun is certain with, it’s how Kyungsoo is here with him and the love they share at present is real.

The rest of their lives could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been toying with this scenario for quite a while already - just the idea of baeksoo talking about #life in general over drinks. it's one of the simply joys of adulthood.
> 
> also, i wanted to write about mature/understanding/caring boyfriend!baek and well, this is an attempt on that. just the idea of baek comforting a tired ksoo makes me [car honk noises], yeah. idk if i did him justice though ><
> 
> ANYWAY this was probably too weird uhm bye


End file.
